The present invention relates to a manipulator system and an operating method thereof, for medical use, and in particular, it relates to a manipulator system having a plural number of pieces of medical manipulators and the operation method thereof.
An example of the conventional electric operating apparatuses for surgery is described, for example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 10-94545 (1998)<JP-A 10-94545 (1998)>. In the operating apparatus described in this patent document, a high frequency thermocauterectomy electric power device has a monopolar treatment device or tool and/or a bipolar treatment device or tool, electrodes for use in a patient, and a footswitch. And, a frequency oscillator for treatment generates high frequency output of several hundreds KHz to the electrodes for use in treatment, thereby coagulating and stopping bleeding.
Also, it is described, for example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-29353 (2001), that stanching or hemostasis must be done, as soon as possible, corresponding to sudden bleeding when conducting an surgery operating with using such the treatment tools. In this patent document, while conducting the treatment of the high frequency thermocauterectomy on a vital tissue being put between the monopolar treatment tools and a P plate, monopolar welding is carried out by means of a monopolar conducting means. And an ultrasonic suction apparatus and the monopolar treatment tool are connected to the high frequency thermocauterectomy electric power device, thereby generating a bipolar output between the ultrasonic suction apparatus and the monopolar treatment tools.
Further in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 8-322787 (1996), it is described that a hood is provided covering over portions of an endoscope and treatment devices, in particular, in a medical treatment apparatus.
Thus, in the Patent Document 1 mentioned above, there is described that the thermocauterectomy electric power device comprises the monopolar treatment tool and the bipolar treatment tool, and that hemostasis is conducted on an incised wound with using those tools. However, there is no sufficient description, in particular, about conducting the hemostasis thereon, effectively, depending upon the condition of the incised wound. Namely, in a case where the incised wound lies widely in a region and/or when a resistance value changes between the portions on which the treatment tools pressed, there is a possibility that the hemostasis cannot be done with sufficiency if only applying voltages onto the two (2) pieces of treatment tools, as is described in the Patent Document 2 mentioned above.
In the similar manner, in the Patent Documents 2 and 3, there is described that the hemostasis is conducted via the bipolar electric coagulating, by conducting electricity through a pair of bipolar homeostasis means. However, in those Patent Documents 2 and 3, it is not taken into the consideration, to conduct an effective homeostasis, in particular, when the incised wound lies widely in a region and/or when the resistance value changes between the pair of the bipolar hemostasis means.